Sabbat
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Parce que tourne la roue des années, et avec elles viennent les regrets, l'amour doux-amer, la nostalgie de ce qui aurait pu être, ces sentiments que quatre rencontres n'apaiseront pas. Mais la dernière, peut-être...? ADxGG
1. Lammas

**Titre** : Lammas  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice** : Archea  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Drame, Angst  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages à JKR, la citation extraite des oeuvres de Goethe, rien à moi.  
**Commentaires** : Destiné à Arcadiane, dans le cadre de l'échange de noël 2008 de la communauté LiveJournal "Sous le Sapin".

**********

**Lammas**

Dans la pénombre, seules les dernières traces du soleil couchant, au loin, sont encore colorées. Le clair-obscur de la nuit s'est étendu sur le monde qui s'endort, mais Albus veille – il ne se lasse pas du chant des grillons.

Derrière le bruissement apaisant, il peut entendre les voix étouffées en provenance de la Tête de Sanglier, sous ses pieds. Cliquetis de bouteille, rires gras, craquements de feu de bois. L'univers d'Aberforth, dans lequel il aime se plonger de temps à autres.

Il n'est pas heureux, non. Il ne l'a plus été depuis cet été-là. Mais en contemplant le morceau de parchemin une énième fois, il est calme, et même un peu joyeux. Professeur à Poudlard. Il sera Professeur à Poudlard, en Septembre.

Dans quatre semaines.

Depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle, il y a près de six mois maintenant, cela lui semble presque comme le début d'une nouvelle vie, une vie qui effacerait le passé. Une vie où sa mère ne serait pas morte, où Ariana aurait été en parfaite santé, où Abe se serait réjoui avec lui plutôt que de lui jeter les clefs de la chambre sans le regarder. Une vie où il aurait accompli avec Elphias un tour du monde qui l'aurait rendu plus sage, peut-être, ou tout simplement plus instruit.

Une vie où il n'aurait pas rencontré Gellert.

Il hoche la tête, s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Il ne peut renoncer à cela. Les années passent, mais il ne peut retenir un battement de cœur précipité à la vue d'une chevelure blonde, d'un regard vert, d'un sourire enjôleur. Il ne peut retenir ce bref espoir qui envahit son cœur lorsqu'il surprend un mouvement vif du coin de l'œil – peut-être est-ce lui ? Peut-être est-il là, à la périphérie de sa vision, peut-être n'aura-t-il qu'à tourner la tête, comme avant, pour contempler son maintient à la fois nonchalant et plein de noblesse, peut-être…

Il n'est jamais là, bien sûr.

Le plancher craque sous ses pas alors qu'il retire ses vêtements, se glisse entre les draps de laine élimés. Le tissu pique un peu la peau, mais ce désagrément lui semble bien faible, en comparaison de la couronne d'épines que ses souvenirs lui infligent. Il finira bien par trouver la paix cette nuit, ou à défaut, les songes. Ceux dans lesquels _il_ est toujours à ses côtés.

Le premier caillou contre la vitre, il croit l'imaginer.

Bien vite, il se redresse. Rêve-t-il ? Mais non, un second caillou frappe le verre, rapidement suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore. Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, il se relève, ouvre la fenêtre. Il s'en faut de peu que le cinquième caillou ne lui heurte le front. Un rire chaud lui hérisse la colonne vertébrale.

- Gellert ? murmure-t-il.

Là, en bas, une silhouette lève la tête vers lui, et même dans la pénombre il reconnaît immédiatement la tache claire que forment ses cheveux sur la cape de voyageur. Même sans ses lunettes, il reconnaît l'éclat sauvage de ses yeux, du sourire qu'il devine sur ses lèvres. C'est lui, aucun doute possible.

L'espoir devient chape de plomb. Sous sa fenêtre se tient celui par qui le malheur s'est abattu sur sa famille – _mais non, Albus, que racontes-tu là, ce sont les _Moldus_ qui ont détruit tes rêves, qui ont attaqué ta sœur et fait emprisonner ton père_ – celui qu'Aberforth tuera s'il l'aperçoit seulement si près d'eux. À quoi pense-t-il, en se présentant à lui après tant d'années ? Dix ans, dix ans déjà…

- Albus ?

La voix, _sa_ voix, naguère si assurée, laisse percevoir un soupçon d'incertitude. L'accent rocailleux est légèrement plus prononcé qu'autrefois – si peu, oh, si peu. Il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler sa chemise. Un pantalon est amplement suffisant pour le rejoindre – et puis, il fait si noir.

Avant d'avoir réalisé où ses pas le menaient, il pousse la porte arrière, sort de l'Auberge par la cuisine, loin de la vue des clients. Loin de la vue de son frère. Ce n'est que lorsque la brise le fait frissonner que la pleine acceptation de son geste le frappe au cœur. Il va le rejoindre. Ce soir. _Enfin_.

Où est-il ?

Il n'a qu'une faible conscience de ses pieds nus qui s'écorchent aux aspérités du sol, de son torse exposé aux éléments. Seul compte la promesse qu'il a entrevue de sa fenêtre, cette promesse de le revoir, lui, son Saint-Graal personnel. Il s'avance à l'aveuglette, incertain de ce qu'il trouvera au bout du chemin mais assuré de le désirer, quoi que ce fut.

Et soudain il est là, devant lui, à deux mètres à peine. Il ne l'a pas vu – il lui tourne le dos. Dans sa main, sa baguette luit de puissance contenue. À peine pose-t-il les yeux sur elle qu'il sait.

C'est _elle_.

- Tu l'as trouvée, murmure-t-il, et cette fois _il_ l'entend, cette fois _il_ se retourne.

Son sourire est magnifique, à peine hésitant, d'une franchise qu'il ne lui a jamais connue. L'attitude désinvolte de l'adolescence est devenue l'assurance mûre de l'homme, jeune mais indubitablement adulte. Ses joues se sont creusées, ses sourcils se sont froncés, mais c'est lui, comment ne pas le reconnaître ?

- Tu l'as trouvée, répète-t-il, et cette fois _il_ acquiesce, cette fois _il_ fait un pas vers lui.

- Je l'ai trouvée, dit Gellert, et son ton est calme, apaisant, malgré l'écho, ou peut-être à cause de lui.

Il lève la main, lui fait voir cet instrument de mort qu'ils ont tant souhaité posséder, qui les a tant fait soupirer. La puissance ! L'orgueil. Tout de cet été n'est pas mort, constate Albus en contemplant le feu de la victoire qui brille dans ses yeux – ses yeux dont la couleur est incertaine dans la pénombre, mais dont son cœur lui souffle qu'ils sont verts, verts comme l'herbe de la plaine sur laquelle ils s'étendaient autrefois.

Et soudain il est si près, si près qu'il en perd le souffle, point assez pour le toucher mais bien suffisamment pour que la qualité de l'air change, se charge d'électricité.

- Viens avec moi, murmure Gellert à son oreille. Tu n'as plus besoin de veiller sur ton frère, il n'y a plus que toi et moi, comme cela aurait dû être. Je l'ai trouvée et ensemble, nous trouverons les autres, ou alors nous nous en moquerons, car tu sais comme moi que cette baguette est la clef de tout. Viens avec moi ! Je t'en prie.

Sa main s'élève, se pose légèrement sur son épaule, et à ce moment Albus ne peut que frissonner car il ne sent plus la brise sur sa peau nue, que ses doigts élancés qui le frôlent, qui esquissent avec exactitude des gestes anciens, des gestes qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu oublier. Et sa volonté fléchit, car en vérité, comment résister à l'appel du Graal ?

Les cheveux de Gellert se découpent dans la nuit comme la flamme d'un feu follet, lui donnent l'apparence d'une créature irréelle, qui n'aurait qu'un seul pied dans la réalité. Albus frissonne à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, car la main s'est glissée sur son torse, aussi légère que la caresse d'une feuille tombée, aussi bouleversante que la rivière doit sembler à l'assoiffé.

Il se souvient soudain, pensée incongrue, qu'en ce début d'août c'est la célébration de Lammas, l'antique fête des moissons, et que Gellert n'est peut-être venu ici que pour récolter ce qu'il a semé dix ans auparavant. Cette pensée lui glace le sang, le pousse à reculer, à échapper aux doigts effilés dont les assauts se font plus pressants sur sa peau sans défense.

- _Non_, laisse-t-il échapper malgré lui.

Mais c'est inutile, car à ce moment ses lèvres s'emparent des siennes, sans brutalité mais sans complaisance, et Albus se sent perdre toute volonté à nouveau. Car n'est-ce pas ce qu'il a attendu si longtemps, ce baiser dans lequel il peut oublier le drame, les souvenirs de violence, ce baiser qui l'enivre plus sûrement qu'aucun alcool, qu'aucun sortilège ?

Lorsque le baiser prend fin, il est dérouté, étourdi. Ses yeux, d'eux-mêmes, rencontrent ceux de l'homme qui se tient devant lui – il ne peut, il ne _veut_ détourner le regard.

- Kedvesem, ne viendras-tu pas avec moi ? demande encore Gellert.

- _Ne consens-tu pas, j'userai de violence _(**1**), murmure Albus en guise de réponse, yeux mi-clos, et le mouvement de recul de Gellert est motivé par la souffrance bien plus que par l'orgueil, il le voit.

- Je ne désire pas te ravir.

Son ton est froid, à présent, et il vient à l'esprit d'Albus qu'il n'est pas venu en moissonneur, qu'il est venu s'offrir, sans savoir si le don de lui-même était acceptable. Il sait ce que dirait Aberforth : aucun don de ses mains ne vaudra jamais la vie d'Ariana. Oui, il sait ce que dirait Aberforth, mais lui, Albus, que dirait-il devant un tel sacrifice ?

- Je suis navré, dit encore Gellert, et dans sa voix s'entend le frémissement à peine perceptible de celui qui offre un masque au monde, mais qui peine à le contenir lorsque les rideaux sont tombés.

Albus lève la main pour le retenir, mais à ce moment, une porte claque bruyamment, des rires gras retentissent et le charme est rompu. À peine a-t-il le temps de réaliser ce qui se produit que Gellert se volatilise, une fois de plus. Il entend encore quelques secondes le son de ses foulées énergiques – il coupe à travers les champs – puis, plus rien. Il est partit. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Il ne reviendra pas.

- Albus ? l'appelle Aberforth. Albus ! T'es passé où, nondidjû !

- Je suis là, répond-il enfin, surpris de constater que sa voix ne tremble pas, malgré tout.

- T'es complètement fou ! Dehors, pas d'chemise, la nuit de Lammas ! Tu veux te faire enlever par un feu follet ou quoi ! Rentre tout d'suite !

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ému de la nuance d'angoisse dans la voix de son frère, mais ce soir, il ne peut que contempler les champs derrière la Tête de Sanglier, un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Et lorsqu'il obéit finalement à l'injonction de son frère, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander, brièvement, s'il n'a pas réellement fréquenté un feu follet, cet été-là.

**À Suivre... **

**(1) **: Le Roi des Aulnes, Goethe.


	2. Beltane

**Titre** : Beltane  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Drame  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages à JKR, l'extrait de Faust à Goethe, je ne touche pas d'argent avec tout ça.  
**Commentaires** : Écrit pour le défi "Fêtes" de la communauté "Entre Les Pages" sur LiveJournal.

**Beltane**

_Beltane. _

_Fête de feu. _

_Fête de joie. _

_Fête de fertilité, aussi. _

_Les Dieux marchent aux côtés des mortels, laissent une parcelle de leur essence vitale sur terre. _

_Entre les mains d'un homme. _

_Dans le ventre d'une femme. _

_Dans l'âme d'un enfant. _

_Dans l'esprit d'un vieillard._

_Les morts reviennent de l'au-delà cette nuit, traversent le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants de l'Annwyn._

_Comme les tambours martyrisés par des mains avides, ils dansent dans la foule inconsciente de leur présence tourmentée, entre les brasiers que l'on allume en prévision de la célébration. _

_Célébration de la vie._

_Célébration du mystère. _

_Walpurgisnacht. _

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Le tic-tac de l'horloge égrène le temps inlassablement. Dans la bibliothèque, pas un souffle de vie, pas un bruit, hormis ce son irritant, monotone.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer Albus, le grincement se réverbère dans l'espace clos. Le professeur de métamorphose grimace. Il n'aime pas être remarqué.

Pas de cette façon.

- Oh, Albus, c'est vous ! sursaute Irma Pince, bibliothécaire impitoyable. Vous ne vous rendez pas à la célébration ? Je croyais que tous les professeurs…

Albus sourit plaisamment.

- Je me suis porté volontaire pour la surveillance des élèves, dit-il. Je suis venu emprunter un livre afin que ma ronde soit plus plaisante.

- N'oubliez pas de venir le reporter avant la fin de l'année, le dispute-t-elle sévèrement. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à lancer des accio dans vos appartements afin de récupérer la propriété de l'école ! L'année dernière m'a suffi !

Il a la grâce de rougir, mais sous le ton pincé de la femme, il perçoit le frémissement, l'attente. Il soupire.

- Je vous le promets, répond-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres, car il sait que ses paroles ne sont que brise, comparées à la tourmente qui agite son âme.

Elle le regarde. Sa retenue est visible.

- Vous devriez y aller, lui fait-il remarquer doucement. _Cela_ va commencer bientôt.

- Albus…_ ne le ressentez-vous pas ? _

Et son ton est suppliant, nostalgique, avec cette fébrilité sous-jacente, et il ne peut qu'hocher la tête, non, il ne le ressent pas, c'est pourquoi année après année, il se porte volontaire pour demeurer à Poudlard, lorsque les autres enseignants attendent impatiemment que le soleil se couche afin de s'éclipser dans les collines jouxtant Pré-au-Lard. Alors elle hoche la tête à son tour et le quitte, car _elle_ ne peut plus attendre, l'appel de l'esprit, de la chair, de la _magie_ est trop fort, et la porte se referme dans un claquement sourd qui se réverbère à nouveau dans la bibliothèque redevenue silencieuse.

Albus laisse échapper un bref soupir de regret.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

_Fête de feu, et le soleil se couche lentement, embrasant le ciel. _

_Fête de joie, et les sourires sont exubérants, les rires cristallins. _

_Fête de fertilité, et les regards sont appuyés, les frôlements de plus en plus précis. _

_Les brasiers chassent les ombres, les souvenirs, l'individualité même. Bientôt, les esprits, les corps seront un, tous unis dans la gloire de leur héritage renouvelé. _

_Bientôt. _

_Bientôt. _

_L'attente se fait éprouvante, oppressante. _

_Chacun s'en remet à la magie qui les habite, car c'est ce soir qu'elle est la plus forte, c'est ce soir qu'elle réclame son dû. _

_Et son dû elle obtiendra. _

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Ses pas le mènent au hasard entre les rayonnages, tandis que le tic-tac de l'horloge martèle ses pensées. Il a menti, bien sûr – il n'est pas venu chercher un livre, mais un refuge.

Un refuge contre les souvenirs, contre l'oppressant appel qui le tourmente nuits et jours, ce soir surtout, l'appel auquel il refuse de céder, celui qui supplante l'appel de la magie, celui qui n'a de cesse de lui répéter _viens, viens, ne te bats plus, rejoins-moi, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être séparés, Kedvesem, viens à moi, viens à moi_, cet appel auquel il se refuse de penser mais contre lequel, un jour, il ne pourra plus résister.

Et alors, que se produira-t-il ?

Il ne veut pas y songer. Il ne veut pas imaginer quelle parcelle de lui-même se découvrirait au grand jour s'il venait à céder, s'il se laissait aller vers cette tentation irrésistible qui sommeille en lui.

Sa main se lève, saisit un livre au hasard. Le regard trouble, aveugle de souvenirs, se pose sur la couverture – _Faust_, bien sûr.

Albus hoche la tête, sans sourire. Il n'y a pas de hasard. Ni hasard, ni destin – _il_ le disait, autrefois.

_Que reste-t-il, alors ?_ demandait Albus, les yeux candides.

_Le libre arbitre_, répondait l'_autre_, et son sourire l'intoxiquait, mais pas aussi bien que ses baisers, pas aussi bien que sa peau contre la sienne. Il l'intoxique si bien, encore aujourd'hui, qu'à présent, près de cinquante ans plus tard, il se trouve toujours incapable de répondre à l'appel d'un sourire qui n'est pas le sien, d'un corps, d'un esprit qui n'est pas le sien.

Il ne le désire pas, du reste. Une fois lui a suffit.

Lentement, il s'assoit à cette table, près de la fenêtre. Celle où il aimait, étudiant, rêver en contemplant le monde dont il n'était séparé que par une plaque de verre. Il sait désormais que la vitre derrière laquelle il contemple le monde n'est plus celle, tangible, de la bibliothèque.

Sur la surface de bois patiné, deux grimoires gisent, oubliés par les élèves qui les consultaient précédemment.

Le premier, vieux de plusieurs siècles, peut-être, traite des fêtes sorcières – un étudiant ressentant pour la première fois les émois de Beltane, certainement, l'a laissé ouvert au chapitre correspondant. Quand à l'autre…

Les yeux d'Albus se ferment brièvement.

_Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

Bien sûr.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

_La lune se lève, et avec elle les esprits s'échauffent. Le vent lui-même, frisquet, ne parvient à étouffer le feu qui brûle en chacun. _

_Cela doit être ainsi. _

_Un lent frisson parcourt l'assemblée, alors que les brasiers semblent soudain plus vifs, la nuit plus noire. _

_Le mince croissant se découpe nettement contre le velours du ciel. C'est une chance qu'elle ne soit pas pleine pour la cérémonie, nul ne supporterait son appel irrésistible – mais elle le sera sous peu, comme chaque femme le sait, le sent dans le secret de son âme. _

_Toutes, elles s'offrent pour un enfant de Walpurgisnacht. _

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Par un accès de pur masochisme, c'est vers le recueil de contes qu'il tend la main. Ses doigts effleurent la couverture de cuir usée, patinée par le temps. C'est un exemplaire tout semblable à celui qu'_il_ possédait, autrefois – écrit en runes anciennes, orné de ce petit symbole dans le coin supérieur gauche, celui qui atteste de l'authenticité du volume.

Albus observe ses mains un moment, ces mains dont la peau plus fine, plus _usée_ qu'autrefois contraste avec ce volume qui n'a rien perdu de sa fraîcheur d'antan. Puis, s'en remettant au destin – au hasard – _à son libre arbitre_, il l'ouvre.

_Le sorcier au cœur velu_, dit le titre du conte.

Il n'est pas surpris.

Avec un mince sourire, il se remémore ses propres pensées – le verre derrière lequel il observe le monde sans y prendre part ressemble fort au coffre dans lequel le sorcier enferme son cœur.

À la différence que la tour dans laquelle il s'abrite lui permet de _voir_ – seul lui est interdit le ressenti. Le verre est transparent. Il ne sert qu'à contenir la souffrance, _sa_ souffrance, non à le couper du monde.

… n'est-ce pas ?

Fatigué, il repousse le grimoire de Beedle. Il n'a pas envie de se livrer à ce genre d'introspection cette nuit. Surtout pas cette nuit.

Son regard glisse sur l'autre livre.

… _le rituel par lequel chaque sorcier renouvelle sa magie. Les manifestations de l'effet de la célébration sur le psychisme du sorcier éveillé à sa propre magie sont généralement ressenties comme un tiraillement de plus en plus présent qui débute au coucher du soleil et ne s'apaise qu'à l'aube du 1__er__ Mai. Souvent confondu avec le désir, rares sont ceux qui échappent à… _

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il referme le bouquin afin de ne plus voir les phrases qui dansent devant ses yeux. Mais c'est inutile – déjà, sous l'effet de _son_ appel, les souvenirs reviennent à l'assaut, embrument sa conscience.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

_Les souffles sont oppressés. _

_Les corps se frôlent. _

_La fébrilité est à son comble. Ils ne peuvent supporter cette attente – c'est la vie qui sera célébrée cette nuit, leur nature profonde qui sera renouvelée. _

_Inutile de patienter plus longtemps ! _

_Le moment est venu. _

_Les membres sont indissociables les uns des autres – à qui appartient ce bras, cette jambe ? _

_Quelle importance ? _

_Hommes, femmes, ils se mêlent, s'entremêlent, sans souci de savoir qui est leur partenaire cette nuit. Tous, ils en sont dignes. _

_Tous, peu importe les différents anciens, les rivalités mesquines. _

_Le temps n'est plus aux questionnements stériles. _

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

_Tu es né le jour de Lammas_ ! s'était-il exclamé, stupéfait, et Albus avait sourit, car il était si difficile de le surprendre.

_C'est un signe_, avait-il repris, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux si roux, à l'époque. _J'ai été renvoyé de Durmstrang juste avant Walpurgisnacht, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour le solstice de Litha et voilà que ton anniversaire a lieu… am Vorabend des Augusts… le premier août. _Il avait hoché la tête._ Où serons-nous pour Alban Elfed, à l'équinoxe de septembre ?_ avait-il ajouté d'un air taquin.

Concentré sur les doigts déliés sur son crâne, Albus n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'il se contredisait, qu'un « signe » n'était pas un exemple foudroyant de libre arbitre. Il s'était tût, car en réalité, il aimait bien l'idée que leur rencontre ait été prédestinée.

_Prédestinée au malheur_. Albus hoche la tête. Il ne doit pas l'oublier.

Il se lève, se force à chasser les souvenirs. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. La vision des étagères couvertes de livres ne peut que lui rappeler inlassablement la bibliothèque de la demeure de Mme Bagshot, _son_ sourire juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, juste avant qu'il ne presse son corps contre le sien, calé entre la table d'étude et l'étagère, juste avant qu'ils ne…

Non ! Non, pas ça, pas ce souvenir-là, pas ce soir, pas ce soir, pas alors que la magie est prête à fondre sur lui, à déchirer les barrières qu'il a élevées afin de se prémunir de cet appel qui se fait plus pressant, qu'il entend clairement à présent, auquel il a envie de répondre _reviens, reviens, ne me laisses plus seul, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es si loin, Liebster, reviens-moi, reviens-moi_, cette réponse qu'il ne peut laisser franchir ses lèvres, ni même les limites de ses pensées, cette réponse que tant de gens condamneraient, ceux qui le supplient de leur venir en aide depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant…

La tête enfouie entre les mains, Albus laisse échapper un gémissement d'agonie.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

_L'homme marche entre les couples sans se soucier de la débauche extatiques à ses pieds, sans se laisser toucher par la frénésie dont chacun est ici victime. Ses cheveux blonds étincellent à la lueur des feux. Son regard est féroce. _

_Il a présidé à la cérémonie, comme l'exige le devoir lié à sa charge, mais à présent, il désire être seul. Sans un mot, il repousse l'homme qui pose sa main sur sa hanche, qui lui lance un regard suppliant. Ce soir, il n'est pas d'humeur à jouer. Il ne ressent pas les émois de cette nuit. _

_Il ne les a plus ressentis depuis… _Lui.

_Lentement, il gravit les marches de pierre qui le mènent au sommet de la tour. Ici, seuls ses souvenirs pourront lui tenir compagnie, s'il leur permet seulement de l'accompagner. _

_Il verse du vin dans une coupe, porte machinalement la coupe à ses lèvres. Il contemple la plaine en contrebas. L'homme qui l'a arrêté précédemment s'est couché auprès d'une jeune femme blonde qui l'a accueilli avec tendresse, mais ce n'est pas ce couple qui attire son attention. _

_Juste un peu plus loin, deux jeunes gens sont étendus, visages et corps en ombres chinoises. Ce sont les cheveux de la femme qui ont accroché son regard. _

_Rouges. _

_Aussi rouge que le vin qu'il porte à ses lèvres. _

_Aussi rouges que ceux de ses souvenirs les plus amers. _

_Aussi amers que le goût du vin dans sa bouche. _

_Il termine sa coupe, la projette contre le mur. _

_Puis, il prend la plume. _

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

L'aube est encore rosée quand Albus, hagard, reprend ses esprits.

La nuit a été longue – de cette plongée dans sa mémoire, il en retient le vertige, la sensation d'échapper à la réalité, alors que l'appel l'attirait toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond, loin dans ses souvenirs.

À présent qu'elle est terminée, qu'il se relève lentement, jambes tremblantes, il réalise que l'appel s'est tût. Il a tout donné cette nuit. Tout. Même _sa_ voix, qui résonnait encore en lui, moins de quelques heures plus tôt. La magie s'est renouvelée, malgré lui.

La guerre n'est peut-être pas encore gagnée, mais il s'est vaincu lui-même et la victoire, ce matin, est sienne.

Pour la première fois, il envisage de_ le_ revoir.

Pour l'arrêter.

Le tuer, il en sera à jamais incapable.

Un tapotement contre la vitre interrompt ses pensées. C'est d'un geste calme qu'il ouvre la fenêtre. Il laisse la chouette se poser sur son bras.

Il n'est pas réellement surpris.

La missive est enroulée sur elle-même, exactement comme autrefois. Les mains tremblantes, il la déroule – la cursive soignée, méticuleuse, n'a que peu changé depuis leur jeunesse.

_Kedvesem, _

_Personne ne devrait être seul pour Walpurgisnacht… ou, si tu préfères, Beltane, ainsi que tu appelles cette nuit chez toi. _

_Cinq années que l'on me menace de faire appel à toi. Cinq années qui passent sans le moindre signe de ta part. _

_Nos retrouvailles n'ont que trop tardé. _

_Viens. _

_Je t'attends. _

_Gellert _

Il laisse tomber le morceau de parchemin. Inutile de prétendre – ces mots le touchent toujours, malgré la force qu'il a gagnée cette nuit. Mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable, il en est conscient.

Sans prendre la peine de récupérer sa lettre, il tourne les talons. Ses appartements ne sont pas loin – il y trouvera sa cape d'hiver.

Il a un voyage à entreprendre, au bout duquel il craint de trouver le froid.

Avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, Albus remet _Faust_ à sa place. Il n'a pas besoin de le relire, il en connait chaque mot. L'écho d'une strophe résonne à présent en lieu et place de l'appel qui était autrefois si pressant, et qui n'est à présent plus rien, plus rien.

_Tout va périr ; et, moi, je m'achemine_

_Vers le Blocksberg pour la dernière fois ;_

_Déjà mon vase est troublé. Je le vois, _

_Le monde touche à sa ruine. **(1)**_

**Fin**

**(1)** Extrait de Faust, de Goethe.


	3. Imbolc

**Titre** : Imbolc  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Drame, Angst  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, rien à moi  
**Commentaires** : Dédié à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis. Avec un salut particulier à Lilou Black, pour ses reviews si touchantes. Merci ma belle.

**********

**Imbolc**

_Vous allez mourir. _

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir. _

_Un an. _

La neige tombe doucement sur la mer déchaînée, union contradictoire de deux éléments de même nature. Albus, la tête posée contre la vitre du hublot, laisse ses pensées batailler alors même que son regard las se perd vers l'horizon.

_Un an. _

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir. _

Il sursaute lorsque la cabine s'ébranle. Ils sont arrivés. Avec un soupir discret, il se lève, camoufle sa main blessée dans sa manche. Inutile de leur laisser voir sa faiblesse.

Il est temps.

La forteresse lui fait horriblement penser à Azkaban. La haute tour noire, solitaire, se découpe devant les nuages gris. Albus frissonne, incapable de décider lequel, de la tour ou du ciel, lui parait le plus menaçant. Un grondement étouffé retentit au loin. La neige reprend avec plus de force. Il se met en marche, ses yeux inexorablement attirés par l'inscription gravée en travers du portail, puis par la fenêtre, si petite, si solitaire sous les créneaux.

Le hall d'entrée est désert. Il avait beau s'y attendre, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la pensée de tous ces criminels laissés à eux-mêmes, sous la seule surveillance d'un vieux gardien et des sortilèges défensifs sur lesquels il se repose entièrement.

_Dans un an... _

Par un effort de volonté, Albus fait taire la voix de Severus qui résonne inlassablement en son esprit. Les escaliers sont sombres, chaque marche glissante, suintante d'humidité. Il les grimpe tout de même, son souffle davantage troublé par la proximité de l'homme qu'il vient voir que par l'exercice lui-même.

- Dumbledore, salue le gardien lorsqu'il arriva au dernier poste de garde.

- Monsieur Narroway, répond-il, tête inclinée. Du neuf ?

- Oh, rien de vraiment spécial, dit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules. Des plaintes au sujet de rats, nous avons employés quelques sorts exterminateurs, mais nous soupçonnons un coup monté... un décès suite à une tentative d'évasion, cet idiot s'est étranglé avec les draps dont il devait se servir pour s'échapper... et l'amoncellement de lettres, bien sûr. Êtes-vous venu nous en débarrasser ?

- Les lettres ? demande Albus, intrigué.

Le vieil homme fait un geste de la main vers le mur derrière lui. Quelques sacs de farine s'y amoncèlent, pêle-mêle. L'un d'entre eux est ouvert. On peut y discerner le doré mat du parchemin, le vert sombre, le bleu cobalt de la cire qui été utilisée comme scellant.

- C'est lui qui les a écrites ? Ge... Grindelwald ? murmure-t-il, étrangement ému.

- Toutes, confirme le vieil homme. Depuis 1945, dit-on. Je crois qu'elles vous sont destinées.

- Vous croyez ?

- Eh bien, nous avons transmises celles qui s'adressaient à cette femme Höln qui avait voulu lui rendre visite avec sa fille en 1976, dit le gardien en comptant sur ses doigts. Nous avons aussi transmises celles qui étaient destinées à la famille Mendel, puis à Mendel lui-même après sa libération. Nous avons envoyé celle qu'il avait écrite à votre frère en 1984, mais nous avons intercepté le paquet qui y était joint – personne n'a été en mesure de l'ouvrir – et, bien sûr, nous avons conservé les vôtres. Vous aviez bien instruit les gardes à l'époque de ne surtout pas vous les transmettre.

Quarante ans de lettres, songe Albus en contemplant les sacs gonflés.

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir._

- Voulez-vous le voir ?

Tiré de ses pensées, il cligne des yeux, puis hoche la tête. Après tout, il est venu pour cela.

Les couloirs de pierre claire sont assombris par les portes d'acier noir. Le claquement de ses talons résonne en écho, précédant son avance. Albus réprime un frisson en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être passé sa vie dans cet endroit sinistre, eut-il perdu ce duel, quarante ans plus tôt.

- Il est là, dit l'homme en s'arrêtant devant une muraille de barreaux de fer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut pas nous voir. Nous avons mis des sortilèges préventifs depuis sa dernière tentative d'évasion, il y a vingt-cinq ans. Il avait réussi à étrangler un garde.

- Pourquoi a-t-il un mur de barreaux ? s'enquit Albus, sourcils froncés. Je n'ai vu ici que des portes closes…

- C'était le meilleur moyen de garder un œil sur lui, expliqua le gardien. Il sait mieux que quiconque déjouer les sortilèges de surveillance. Dans une pièce à aire ouverte... c'est plus facile.

_Toutes ces années, tu as dû vivre dans un environnement qui ne te permettait pas la moindre pudeur, la moindre intimité... oh, Liebster._

Il risque un oeil dans la cellule. Au début, il ne voit rien. Puis, un mouvement sur la couchette attire son attention. Son souffle s'étrangle dans sa gorge et les larmes lui piquent les yeux.

Il est si _maigre_ ! Les photos occasionnelles dans les journaux l'avaient préparé aux orbites encavées, à la disparition progressive de ses boucles blondes, aux traits tirés, aux joues creusées... Mais pas à la qualité presque translucide de sa peau qui n'a pas revu le soleil depuis leur duel. Pas non plus au regard si vert mais las, presque éteint... presque, mais pas encore tout à fait, illuminé d'une lueur étrange, une lueur qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier dans ces yeux-là.

Les photos ne l'avaient pas non plus préparé à la force que dégage ce corps émacié malgré les années de géhenne.

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir. _

_Vous allez mourir. _

Hypnotisé par son frêle poignet, il ne réalise pas immédiatement que Gellert s'est levé, qu'il se tient maintenant près de la fenêtre. À côté de lui, un jeu d'échec entamé repose sur une table minuscule. La main au bout du poignet déplaçe une pièce noire, et Albus se souvient comme il insistait pour lui laisser les blanches autrefois, arguant que, de par son nom, il ne pouvait jouer autrement, que le noir lui correspondait mieux, à lui, et que de toute façon, il pouvait ainsi lui prouver qu'il allait perdre, lui, Albus, même avec un coup d'avance.

- Il fait toujours gagner les blancs, retentit une voix derrière lui.

Albus sursaute. Il avait oublié la présence du gardien.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il machinalement.

- Aucune idée. Probablement à cause de toutes ces histoires de sang pur, le blanc non-corrompu, entaché d'aucune souillure, voyez.

_Les noirs perdent-ils comme tu as perdu autrefois, Liebster ?_

Il replonge son regard dans la cellule et réprime un mouvement de recul. Gellert a levé la tête et le regarde, lui, à travers les barreaux.

- Êtes-vous certain qu'il ne peut pas nous voir ? Nous entendre ? demande Albus, mal à l'aise.

- Il ne le peut pas, dit le vieil homme. C'est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Cette façon qu'il a de regarder directement dans vos yeux, comme s'il savait exactement où vous vous trouviez. C'est une chose qui se produit souvent, avec lui. Il donne l'impression d'avoir cette force, ces sens que nous n'avons pas.

_Dans un an. _

Gellert s'approche lentement des barreaux, et Albus retient son souffle. Il lui semble presque impossible de croire ce que lui dit le garde, tant son regard est fixe, rivé au sien. La lueur assombrie au fond des prunelles s'anime, et bientôt, il n'y a plus qu'elle.

Oubliés, les traits émaciés, les muscles fondus par l'immobilisme forcé. Oubliées, les joues creuses, les rides profondes de ses joues. Seuls vivent les yeux, verts comme le printemps qui s'annonce tardif, verts comme l'espoir éveillé au fond de son cœur qui s'agite pour la première fois depuis ce lointain été 1899.

Seuls vivent ses yeux, et ses lèvres qui remuent sans émettre le moindre son, mais dont il peut deviner chaque syllabe – _Kedvesem, Kedvesem, c'est toi, je sais que c'est toi_ – et chaque répétition qui résonne douloureusement à sa mémoire.

Albus lève lentement la main vers ce visage aimé, puis s'arrête. Le bout de ses doigts noircis n'a pas encore atteint le premier barreau que la voix de Severus résonne à nouveau sous son crâne.

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir. _

_Un an. _

_Un an. _

Le premier, il brise le contact visuel. Comme autrefois. Les épaules droites mais l'âme déchirée, il se détourne et traverse le couloir jusqu'au poste de garde, suivi de près par le dernier gardien de Nurmengard.

- Désirez-vous qu'il soit informé de votre visite ? demande l'homme.

- Non, répond Albus d'un ton bref.

Il secoue la tête, se mord les lèvres.

- Mais offrez-lui une chandelle blanche, ajoute-t-il, comme à contrecœur. C'est Imbolc, aujourd'hui.

- La fête du feu, dit le garde avec un hochement de tête entendu. Et du renouveau. Ce sera fait, bien sûr. Prendrez-vous les lettres avec vous ?

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil aux sacs qui s'empilent. Comme il est tentant de les prendre, de s'y plonger, de les lire une par une, comme autrefois. Comme il est tentant de parcourir chacune d'elles, l'esprit en transe, avec au cœur le seul désir d'y déchiffrer les mots qu'il a tant voulu – qu'il veut encore, par Merlin ! – entendre.

_Un an. _

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir. _

- Je n'aurai pas le temps, murmure Albus. C'est la guerre, en Angleterre, Monsieur Narroway.

- Vous avez toute ma sympathie, répond l'homme à voix basse, hochant la tête. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter le bonsoir.

Albus n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être oppressé, mais en passant le portail de Nurmengard, il respire soudain plus librement. L'air frais agit sur son visage comme un baume. La neige tombe toujours doucement, et il lève les yeux vers la petite fenêtre, tout au haut de la tour.

_A-t-il froid ? _

Il voit immédiatement le petit objet qui s'envole dans l'air pur. Aussi blanc que la neige, il tombe pourtant plus vite que les flocons, et Albus suit sa trajectoire des yeux, paisible.

L'objet s'est enfoncé dans la neige, déjà, lorsqu'il réalise ce qui s'est produit.

_Vous allez mourir. _

_Dans un an, vous allez mourir. _

Hésitant, il s'approche de la congère dans laquelle s'est enfoncé le petit paquet. Il y plonge la main, celle qui n'est pas blessée, et tâtonne un peu avant de sentir quelque chose de dur au bout de ses doigts.

Dans sa main repose une pièce d'échecs autour de laquelle a été enroulée une mince bande de parchemin. Le cœur battant la chamade, il brise la gangue de cire – blanche – et déroule le message.

Le roi noir roule dans sa paume. Sur le parchemin, quatre simples mots.

_Es tut mir Leid. **(1)**_

Albus lève le regard vers celui qu'il ne voit pas, mais dont il devine le sourire, et lui sourit en retour.

Dans son esprit, la voix de Severus s'est tue.

**Fin**

**(1)** Je te demande pardon.


	4. Samhain

**Titre** : Samhain  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Angst/Drama  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JKR. Les citations utilisées appartiennent à leurs auteurs, cités en bas de texte. Matthäus Mendel est à moi.  
**  
Commentaires** : Je dédie ce texte à Devilpops, qui l'attend depuis plusieurs longs mois, ainsi qu'à Archea et Tara, qui ne l'attendaient plus.

**Avertissements** : Avant de lire ce dernier chapitre, je vous recommande fortement la relecture des trois précédents et celle de "Frères", qui se trouve un peu plus bas dans mon profil. Sans quoi vous comprendrez, mais vous perdrez une partie de l'intertextualité que je trouvais intéressante à présenter.  
Autrement, si vous appréciez un peu de musique en lisant, je vous recommande fortement l'écoute de "In Noctem", de Nicholas Hooper, tiré de la trame sonore de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Cela dit, ce n'est en rien une obligation :)

**  
Samhain**

_**Penses-tu à moi ? **_

_  
Il est un endroit au bout du monde où stagnent les âmes. Un endroit d'où l'on ne peut revenir intact… _

Il a choisi l'emplacement de Nurmengard pour cette raison : des terres désolées, à perte de vue, la neige et le froid… quatre mois de noirceur à peine troublée par les aurores boréales. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pût y être lui-même enfermé.

Cela le fait sourire… parfois.

Octobre est déjà bien avancé, et bientôt, ce soir peut-être, les passages de Samhain s'ouvriront aux âmes errantes.

_C'est une courbe qui revient éternellement sur elle-même. C'est un fantastique spectacle où tout naît pour mourir, et meurt pour renaître. _**(1)**

Il ferme les yeux, repousse ces pensées. Sous ses doigts, la pierre dure et sur sa langue, l'âcre goût du sang – deux familiers compagnons de la longue nuit d'hiver.

Les rayons de soleil disparaîssent lentement à l'horizon – pour une raison obscure, il pressent que ce sera le dernier crépuscule. Et lorsque l'obscurité recouvre les terres isolées, il renverse la tête, se laisser aller contre le mur.

_Les souvenirs feront le reste. _

_**  
Là où tu te trouves, penses-tu à moi parfois ?  
**_

_  
_Ses pieds nus foulent les hautes herbes, ses doigts griffent le ciel. Tête renversée, lui vient l'envie de crier, mais il ne peut pas, pas encore, _pas encore_… La maison est toujours en vue, il effraierait son frère, les villageois… il ne peut _pas_ !

L'incapacité de se laisser aller est trop lourde – il gagne la montée, celle qu'il connait si bien, celle qui mène à la butte où ils…

_Ne pense pas à ça ! Ne pense pas à lui ! _

Il n'a jamais été de nature athlétique – pourtant il court, dans l'espoir que l'épuisement, la souffrance aient enfin raison de lui, qu'il trouve la paix malgré la blessure vive qu'il porte au cœur, comme d'autres portent au même endroit des souvenirs d'amour.

_Dans quelques heures, ils enterreront Ariana. _

Il monte sans s'arrêter, sans hésiter, le souffle court brûlant l'air frais de l'aube. Il grimpe comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il savait trouver la mort au bout du chemin, comme s'il désirait l'embrasser de son âme meurtrie. Il court dans le but évident de s'envoler, aussi dur puisse être ensuite l'impact de la chute.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette silhouette familière, sur la colline, il ne se serait pas arrêté.

La silhouette ne se retourne pas.

- Gellert…? demande-t-il dans une expiration sifflante.

- Albus, répond Gellert d'un ton circonspect.

Dos raidi, nuque cambrée, la ligne de tension de ses épaules est clairement perceptible. Il s'approche lentement – résiste à l'envie de faire sienne cette nuque offerte, de mordre sauvagement, pour évacuer la rage… d'embrasser la peau lisse, soyeuse sous ses lèvres sèches, et renouveler ainsi ce qui fait tumulte en lui.

Mais Gellert ne se retourne pas, et cela même l'arrête, cela même lui interdit le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole.

Il est là, en attente, les yeux fixés sur cet amant étrange, inconnu, insaisissable comme le feu follet, qui prêche le libre arbitre aussi passionnément qu'ils s'unissent – avec quelques failles, malgré tout, quelques échos perturbants qui s'évanouissent à peine nés.

- Je te demande pardon, dit la voix concise, mesurée – prudente. Je pars dans quelques minutes.

À sa main, l'une des horribles porcelaines de Mrs. Bagshot.

- Tu… tu pars ?! balbutie-t-il, pathétique.

La colère brille dans les yeux verts, comme lorsqu'il s'échauffait contre le décret du secret, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas rester ici ! J'ai un casier judiciaire en Allemagne, Albus !

L'emploi de son prénom, plus que tout le reste, le blesse irrémédiablement.

- Reste au moins pour… pour les funérailles… s'il te plait !

- C'est hors de question.

La réponse sèche, sans appel, éveille à nouveau la colère, celle qui lui donne envie de le blesser, de frapper jusqu'à effacer le sarcasme au coin de sa bouche, puis…

… _puis de l'embrasser jusqu'à oublier le monde, se fondre en lui jusqu'à ce que… _

- Tu as… tué…

_Ses_ lèvres sont soudain sur les siennes, exigeantes, font taire ses protestations incrédules. Les mains en coupe sur son visage le retiennent, il ne peut que répondre au baiser par l'élan désespéré qui le pousse encore vers lui, malgré l'incertitude, malgré le doute, malgré la souffrance.

- _Viens avec moi_, murmure Gellert, pressant, passionné, tentateur. _Viens avec moi, Kedvesem, je t'en prie, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être séparés, viens, que t'importe le monde, que t'importent les gens de ce village, viens avec moi, v…_

- _Nein !_

Il le repousse, contre sa propre volonté, alors même que son esprit se tend vers lui et murmure le oui fatidique – il le repousse car soudain s'est présentée à lui l'image de son petit frère, orphelin frustre mais si jeune, si jeune, et –

- Non, _Lieb_… Gellert. Pars si tu le désires vraiment… je reste. J'ai des resp… je dois…

Face à face, le vert chaud devenu airain, le pli séduisant de la bouche à présent repoussant, Gellert lève la main dans laquelle le morceau de faïence – _est-ce un lièvre ?_ – brille d'un éclat bleuté, précurseur du départ.

- Eh bien, au revoir, Albus. Puisses-tu te débarrasser de ces responsabilités qui t'encombrent et me rejoindre un jour. Je t'attendrai.

Le portoloin s'active.

Seul, il demeure sur la colline.

_J'y suis allé pour me guérir, et j'ai trouvé que le feu de l'amour échauffe l'eau, et que l'eau ne refroidit pas l'amour._ **(2)**

Le vent qui souffle soulève ses cheveux et agite les feuilles des arbres mourants, longtemps, longtemps, et malgré tout il ne chasse pas la tristesse, et malgré tout il n'assèche pas les larmes.

_**  
Nous nous sommes si peu connus. Deux jours, deux semaines, deux mois, cela passe si vite, si vite dans des vies telles que les nôtres. La brève caresse d'une brise d'été, la bise glacée d'un hiver mourant, rien n'a été plus rapide que ces moments écoulés à tes côtés alors que nous étions toujours innocents, toujours insouciants. **_

_  
_Il est déjà loin lorsque la porte s'ouvre. La branche de l'arbre dans lequel il s'est réfugié frémit au moment où la lumière jaunâtre teinte l'herbe, teinte _Albus_ d'une lueur maladive qui lui met la rage au cœur, plus encore que la voix familière qui retentit à ce moment.

_- Albus ? Albus ! T'es passé où, nondidjû ! _

Et le silence, avant que le crissement vocal ne reprenne…

_- T'es complètement fou ! Dehors, pas d'chemise, la nuit de Lammas ! Tu veux te faire enlever par un feu follet ou quoi ? Rentre tout d'suite ! _

La peste soit de cet ignorant qui l'entraîne, à présent, qui le ramène vers l'ambiance fiévreuse, tiédasse du bar. La peste soit de cet ignorant qui, par deux fois, s'est interposé entre eux !

De son arbre, il observe la porte se refermer sur eux, dents serrées. La lune éclaire la chambre à la fenêtre de laquelle il avait lancé des cailloux – ses yeux s'y posent, l'espace d'un moment, alors que grandit en lui l'envie d'y grimper, comme autrefois. Hésitant, une main s'éloigne du tronc – il se penche, paraît sur le point de s'envoler, comme l'oiseau de proie auquel le compare encore parfois Matthäus.

_L'aigle d'Allemagne. _

Puis il s'arrête, car en son esprit résonne les strophes inimitables, celles qu'Albus a prononcées et leur suite, celles qui planaient entre eux il y a quelques secondes encore.

_- Je t'aime, ta belle forme me ravit ;_

_Ne consens-tu pas, j'userai de violence !_

_- Mon père, mon père, le voilà qui me prend !_

_Le roi des Aulnes, comme il m'a fait mal !_

_Le père frémit d'horreur, il chevauche plus vite,_

_Il retient dans ses bras son enfant qui gémit,_

_Il atteint sa demeure avec peine et détresse…_

- … _Dans ses bras, l'enfant était mort _**(3)**, murmure-t-il à voix haute, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre que la lueur d'une lampe éclaire enfin.

Albus, au loin, ouvre la fenêtre. À cette distance, il ne peut discerner son expression, mais ses gestes brusques, désespérés, lui offrent la réponse qu'il attendait. D'un geste souple, il se laisse glisser au bas de l'arbre – nul besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Peut-être seront-ils réunis un jour, mais sur l'heure, ce n'est pas souhaitable.

Un instant avant d'activer le portoloin, il se demande si la lune, qui fait luire ses cheveux d'un éclat d'argent, n'a pas incité Albus à le confondre avec l'Erlkönig de la légende.

La réponse qu'il devine sans peine lui noue la gorge.

_**  
Je me rappelle l'écho de ton rire, il résonne encore à mes oreilles. Tu avais une odeur d'agrumes, ce jour-là. Je te l'avais fait remarquer, t'en souviens-tu ? Tu avais souri. **_

_  
_Le vent souffle si fort que, l'espace d'un instant, il croit être revenu sur le champ de bataille. Mais non, bien sûr – sous ses doigts, les grilles familières de Poudlard, auxquelles il s'agrippe comme sa vie en dépendait.

Pour peu, il en pleurerait de soulagement.

Et de fait, les larmes roulent sur ses joues lorsque les premiers cris d'alarme retentissent. Ce n'est pas une honte que de s'abandonner à leurs mains empressées – le pire est passé, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

À peine murmure-t-il quelques instructions – _mes vêtements, s'il vous plait, ne les laissez pas…_ – qu'ils le confient, qu'ils le _confinent_ à l'infirmerie – mais à l'instant, tout lui est égal.

_Sauf… _

- Abe…

… _mais il lui en veut toujours, il ne viendra pas, il… _

Des murmures empressés, dont il a vaguement conscience, et la voix stridente de l'infirmière – _allez chercher son frère, vite !_ – mais rien, rien n'a plus d'importance, rien que la pensée de ce qu'il vient de faire, de ce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix de faire, de ce que la vie l'a _forcé_ à faire, et…

… _et la lettre, bien sûr, échappée dans la bibliothèque. _

- La lettre… rendez-la moi…

_Laissez-moi un souvenir de sa liberté, des choix qu'il a pu faire avant que je lui enlève toute possibilité d'en faire de nouveaux. _

L'ont-ils entendu ? Les bruits se calment – quelqu'un a fermé la porte.

- Abe, murmure-t-il.

Dans son champs de vision, le visage renfrogné de son frère, déjà marqué par le souci. Il garde silence.

- Abe, répète-t-il, incapable d'en dire davantage.

Parler est douloureux – non à la gorge, mais au cœur.

- Ouais, vient enfin la réponse.

- Abe, tu…

Les mots lui manquent.

- … tu es là, chuchote-t-il enfin.

Et de le dire brise une digue en lui, laisse échapper les sanglots qui lui étouffent la gorge, qui lui serrent le cœur, ceux qui naissent du souvenir et de l'amour trahi, du sable sec emporté par le vent et de la rage à peine contenue par un regard vert.

La violence du sentiment le laisse sans souffle, sans voix, tressaillant sous l'âpreté des pleurs qui naissent de ses entrailles. Le voudrait-il qu'il ne pourrait arrêter les flots – cascades furieuses dont les pleurs sont faits de sang, ce sang qui s'engouffre dans ses veines et fait battre son cœur au rythme où se mouille l'oreiller.

_Brisé. _

Il est brisé, mais cela lui semble justice pour l'homme à qui il a tout pris… à qui il a tout pris, sauf la vie.

Une inspiration, et reflue la souffrance, suffisamment pour qu'il perçoive la chaleur de la main de son frère, tout près de la sienne – sans le toucher, mais il est là. _Il est là._

- Tu l'as vaincu, dit Abe, _et son ton est distant, distant_.

Yeux fermés, il hoche la tête.

- Mort ?

- Non.

_Non, pas mort, il ne peut pas mourir, lui dont les boucles sont aussi blondes qu'autrefois, lui dont le corps n'a jamais réellement changé, même lorsque l'ombre de la défaite est tombé sur son visage. _

- Alors ?

- Nurmengard, murmure Albus, et c'est presque suffisant pour déchaîner les sanglots à nouveau.

Car en mémoire lui revient soudain ce dialogue qui avait fait écho en lui d'une curieuse façon, à dix-neuf ans, lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois découvert Wilde…

_J'ai alors l'impression d'avoir donné mon âme toute entière à quelqu'un pour qui elle n'est qu'une fleur à fixer à sa boutonnière, une décoration faite pour flatter sa vanité, un ornement pour une journée d'été._ **(4)**

… et il sait aujourd'hui que la journée d'été n'a pris fin, irrémédiablement fin, qu'au moment de lui arracher la liberté, faute de récupérer son âme.

Il ferme les yeux et son frère prend sa main dans la sienne, la serre. _Il est là, mais trop tard, trop tard._

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit sa voix bourrue.

- Pour… pour le plus grand bien, souffle-t-il en réponse, le poids de nouveau présent sur sa poitrine, poids de chagrin dont il espère qu'il lui procurera l'apaisement… l'oubli, peut-être.

_Mais non, non, il ne veut pas oublier _

Lentement, lentement, ses inspirations s'apaisent – les images du duel, les mots qu'ils ont eu l'un contre l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, résonnent toujours en son esprit, mais l'épuisement se fait plus fort que la souffrance – pour l'instant.

Quelqu'un lui relève la tête, lui fait boire quelques gorgées de Potion sans Rêves. Son frère se lève. De très loin, il entend des paroles…

_- Il le connaissait... Il… l'aimait ? _

_- Allez, viens. Il est tard. Tu es à Gryffondor, je crois ? Je te ramène à ta salle commune. _

… dont il ne comprend pas réellement le sens, que le vent emporte, sitôt prononcées. Et alors qu'il sombre dans le sommeil, que l'écho d'un rire juvénile lui revient en mémoire, il ne peut que fermer les paupières, malgré lui, pour retenir les pleurs.

_**  
Les plaisanteries avaient leur place entre nous, car elles témoignaient de l'innocence qui faisait notre humanité. Cette humanité que nous avons lentement perdue, chacun de notre côté. **_

_  
_Étrange comme les fleurs peuvent se multiplier malgré le froid, songe-t-il.

_J'étais au printemps de la vie, quand je me mis en route ; je laissai les jeux charmants de la jeunesse dans la maison paternelle ;_

Ses yeux sont fixés sur la plaine devant sa fenêtre, sur les plantes qui croissent inexplicablement sur le glacier. Ce sont les sortilèges, bien sûr – ceux qui forment une bulle protectrice autour de Nurmengard, ceux qui empêchent les gardes et les visiteurs de s'enfoncer dans la dépression qui attend inévitablement les prisonniers.

_Car, j'étais entraîné par un espoir puissant, par un sentiment de croyance, par une voix qui me disait : « Marche ! le chemin est ouvert. Va-t'en jusqu'au but ;_

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire – ces myosotis, qui poussent librement sur une île que les moldus croient recouverte de glace, cela lui parait toujours d'un surréalisme consommé.

Mais des myosotis sur Kvitøya, l'Ile Blanche, ne peuvent qu'être à leur place.

_Le soir vient ; l'aurore succède à la nuit ; je marche sans m'arrêter, et ce que je cherche, et ce que je veux me reste caché !_

Lent est le temps qui passe, à peine entrecoupé de cris et de heurts – tentative d'évasion échouée, punition commandée par des hommes soumis à la pression du temps, eux aussi. Parfois retentit le hurlement d'un esprit qui s'égare – ce n'est jamais le sien, cependant, y compris lorsqu'il appelle à lui la folie.

Peut-être colorerait-elle cette morne captivité. Mais elle ne vient pas – _jamais_.

Il ne le regrette pas.

_Hélas ! nul chemin ne m'y conduira ; le ciel pour moi ne se rejoindra pas à la terre, et le lieu où je suis n'est jamais celui où je voudrais être. _**(5)**

Le bleu des myosotis sur le blanc de la neige, à lui seul, repousse les ombres.

_**  
Jouer aux dieux ne mène à rien. Nous avons vu où cela s'est terminé… Il aurait fallu nous astreindre à la réalité plutôt que de nous réfugier dans les songes. **_

_  
Blanc sur bleu. _

Il frissonne.

Les flocons tombent sous le ciel assombri, tourbillonnent inlassablement dans l'air glacial. Ce qu'il voit, de la fenêtre, lui serre le cœur – il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer que la neige tombe aussi à Nurmengard, que le froid saisit sa cellule et le laisse, _lui_, tremblant et nu, sans protection contre l'hiver.

_Cette vision est ridicule, bien sûr. _

Mais elle est là, devant lui, et elle danse au rythme de la saison qui passe, au rythme des mots qui résonnent en son esprit, qui serpentent sur le parchemin qu'il tient encore à la main.

D'un côté, le dernier rapport de Nurmengard. Sobre, impersonnel – comme tous les autres.

_Et à l'endos… _

Deux heures depuis le départ du faucon. Les phrases, intimes, il les connait par cœur.

_Albus, _

_Ils t'empêcheront de poser les mains sur cette lettre s'ils le peuvent, tueront ce faucon s'il revient vers moi – mais c'est mon désir que tu lises ces mots, quels que soient les risques. Appelle cela de l'égoïsme, si c'est le mot qui te convient. _

_Je t'avais écrit, il y a quelques mois, pour te demander une faveur. Je n'en ai pas eu d'échos – me l'as-tu refusée, Kedvesem ? M'interdis-tu donc de prendre contact avec le monde ? _

_Ce serait ton droit, bien sûr. Après tout, tu m'as vaincu – tu disposes de moi comme tu le souhaites. _

_Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te remettre en mémoire ce que j'ai pu faire, ce jour-là, qui t'a permis de me vaincre. Tous deux sommes au-delà du chantage affectif, à présent, et je n'estime pas que tu puisses avoir une dette envers moi – ni envers mon hésitation au moment crucial. _

_Cependant… Vingt-cinq ans depuis notre dernière rencontre, Albus. Vingt-cinq ans depuis ce jour de Walpurgisnacht où tu es venu à moi pour la dernière fois. _

_Je suis las, Kedvesem, las de ne voir que des murs de pierre, que la crasse des draps de la couchette que l'on m'octroie. Je suis las de n'avoir comme seule distraction que les myosotis qui poussent sur la neige et dont chaque pétale me rappelle l'acier accusateur de ton regard. Las que la partie que je joue sans cesse contre moi-même, sur l'échiquier, me renvoie à la solitude de ces lieux. _

_Je t'en prie, au nom de l'humanité. Permets-moi le parchemin, permets-moi la plume. Je ne demande rien de plus. _

_Gellert_

Et si les mots dansent dans son esprit, devant ses yeux les flocons dansent aussi et lui rappellent à quel point Nurmengard est froide et dure pour ses prisonniers, à quel point la chaleur humaine en est absente – qui est-il, réellement, pour lui dénier le droit à la vie ?

_Il a tué tant de gens, il est la cause de tant de malheurs… _

Albus appuie son front contre la vitre, l'espace d'un instant.

_Mais ses mots ont perdu l'arrogance d'autrefois, il… _

- Albus ?

Il sursaute.

_Ah… Minerva, bien sûr. _

Minerva, qui lui avait demandé rendez-vous à vingt heures.

_Est-ce déjà le moment ? _

Il ne bouge pas.

- Albus ? Vous êtes là ?

Silence.

_Tout meurt, la beauté, la vision, minuit :  
Que les vents de l'aube qui demeurent  
Soufflent sur ta tête rêveuse_

Elle pousse la porte, bien entendu. _Gryffondor_. Et s'il n'avait pas toujours ce parchemin en main, et si les mots ne dansaient pas toujours en son esprit, il pourrait presque sourire de cette intrusion qu'il attendait.

_Que les midis de sècheresse te voient nourri  
Par les puissances irréfléchies_

- Je me demandais si vous auriez l'audace d'entrer, ma chère…

_Que les nuits d'insulte te laissent vivre  
Sous la garde de tout amour humain. _**(6)**

À la fenêtre, il neige encore.

_**  
Ce songe, il m'arrive parfois de le faire à nouveau. Celui où tu es près de moi. **_

_  
_Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs semaines – il a depuis longtemps perdu le compte des jours et des nuits.

Il avait misé sur ce fait, plus de cinquante ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait construit Nurmengard… la désorientation naturelle en guise de torture, couplée à la solitude. Une cruauté supplémentaire – _parfaite_. Il y songe souvent, sans en être réellement perturbé. Après tout, cinquante ans se sont presque écoulés depuis que…

_Oh. _

Tiré de ses réflexions, il ouvre les yeux.

Quelque chose a changé.

_Il est là. _

La protection autour de sa cellule l'empêche de _voir_ réellement – qu'importe. Ce frémissement particulier de l'espace, cette énergie vive, il la reconnaîtrait à l'autre bout du monde.

_Albus. _

Il se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre. Sur ses lèvres, un discret sourire – _il_ est là, _il_ regarde… L'indifférence feinte n'est qu'une façade. Le corps tendu, attentif à la moindre variation dans l'air, son regard qui se porte vers l'horizon n'en contemple réellement pas la moindre ligne.

Rêve-t-il ?

_Au bout de l'allée s'élevait la terrasse sous laquelle, là-bas, tout au fond, les vagues de la Mer Baltique, à l'heure du flux, viennent se briser avec fracas._

Le poème de Heine qui lui revient inopinément en tête le fait sourire davantage. La Mer Baltique… Elle lui était chère, autrefois, mais c'est désormais la Mer de Norvège qu'_ils_ ont en commun, Albus et lui, celle qu'il aperçoit au loin, celle dont les vagues furieuses se fracassent contre les rochers mis à nus de son île comme sur ceux de l'île d'Écosse.

_De là, la vue s'étend au loin sur la mer. J'y restais souvent plongé dans de sauvages rêveries. La tempête était aussi dans mon cœur. Quels grondements ! quelles colères ! quelles écumes de rage !_

D'un geste machinal, il tend la main vers l'échiquier, déplace une pièce noire.

Noire comme le ciel, noire comme les intentions que lui prêtaient Albus – noire comme les ombres qui ont menacé son âme si longtemps, l'ombre du silence, l'ombre de la solitude, de la violence réprimée, de la folie. Une pièce si noire qu'il ne peut supporter de l'observer plus longuement, qu'il relève la tête et qu'il sait.

_Il sait où se trouve Albus. _

Peut-être rêve-t-il. Après tout, il n'est doté d'aucune magie supérieure aux autres hommes. Dénué de baguette, il n'est rien – rien qu'un vieillard enfermé, impuissant, gardé du monde par des barreaux de fer.

_Et pourtant. _

Là, devant lui, il peut presque discerner le bleu de son regard las, désespéré, affaibli par les années innombrables de guerre – _un regard magnifique_.

Lentement, il s'approche, à la limite de presser son visage contre le fer. Ses lèvres parcheminées s'écartent, murmurent sans son les mots qu'il ne peut, qu'il ne veut garder pour lui –

… _Kedvesem, Kedvesem, c'est toi, je sais que c'est toi… _

– jusqu'au moment où cette pression sur la nuque, cette impression d'être observé, le sentiment de sa présence s'estompe brusquement.

Il est seul, de nouveau.

_Oui, c'étaient des grondements, c'étaient des colères, c'étaient des écumes de rage au fond de mon cœur ; mais tout cela était impuissant comme les vagues elles-mêmes, qui venaient, malgré leurs fières allures, se briser en gémissant sur le dur rocher._

Il ignore le temps qui passe – peut-être est-ce une heure qui s'est écoulée depuis _son_ départ ? Peut-être est-ce quelques secondes à peine ?

Les barreaux s'écartent.

On lui tend une chandelle.

_Blanche. _

- C'est Imbolc, grommelle le garde.

Gellert ne l'écoute pas – ses gestes sont urgents, désespérés. _Il avait raison – Albus était présent. _Où est le parchemin ? Où est la plume ? Il prend la chandelle entre ses mains nues – la flamme, si elle le brûle, sait raviver une émotion qu'il n'a ressentie qu'en 1971, lors de sa dernière tentative d'évasion.

_Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard… _

D'une main leste, le parchemin est déchiré – les quatre mots qui y figurent sont enroulés sur eux-mêmes.

_Il faut un poids… _

Son regard se pose sur l'échiquier.

Il sourit.

_Le roi noir, seul, convient à exprimer ce qu'il n'a jamais pu lui dire. _

La douleur qui broie sa main lorsqu'il la projette au-delà des barreaux est fulgurante. Mais il s'en moque – seul compte le parchemin, scellé de cire blanche, lesté d'ébène noir, qui tournoie vers cette figure pâle qu'il aperçoit à peine, mais dont il connait les traits par cœur.

L'homme, en bas, se penche sur la neige. Il ne peut voir ce qu'il fait – la distance et la douleur brouillent son regard. Mais il ne s'y méprend pas – Albus a relevé la tête. L'espace d'un moment, il a vu l'éclair d'un regard bleu.

_Je voyais avec envie passer les navires voguant vers les contrées heureuses ; mais le château ténébreux me tenait enchaîné dans ses liens maudits._ **(7) **

Dos droit, ignorant la main noircie, ensanglantée qui pend à son côté, il sourit.

_Le regard d'Albus, il le sait, exprime enfin la paix. _

_**  
Et lorsque je m'éveille, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, encore et toujours. **_

_  
_Plus qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le sortilège ne le frappe.

L'esprit humain, il le sait, donne l'impression de jouer avec le temps lorsque l'adrénaline décuple les sens.

Il va mourir.

_Dans quel lieu pourrais-je reposer un instant ma tête à l'abri du mécompte et de la douleur ? _**(8)**

Il croyait que les craintes le surprendraient au dernier moment. Que les questionnements, les doutes l'attaqueraient la garde baissée, alors qu'il n'est plus possible de reculer.

Il attend l'angoisse, la chute – mais il ne ressent rien, que la détermination.

_Le choix, la voie est la bonne. _

Une seule question se présente à lui, la seule à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en ce moment précis.

_La seule qu'il aurait dû prévoir. _

Il n'en connaîtra jamais la réponse.

_Mais peut-être est-il encore possible de l'imaginer… _

Et alors que le sortilège frappe finalement sa poitrine, que la mort s'invite à ses côtés, alors que ses yeux se ferment, que son corps s'envole par-dessus les remparts, son esprit serein s'enfonce dans le souvenir d'un été où le ciel était clair, où l'amour n'avait pas encore la saveur de l'amertume, afin de trouver réponse à l'unique question qui compte encore.

_**  
Penses-tu à moi ? **_

_  
_La lune s'est levée – curieux spectacle de lumière dans cette nuit éternelle.

_Depuis combien de temps garde-t-il les yeux fermés ? _

La nuit demeure, mais son âme ne le fait plus souffrir – les portes du souvenir, les portes de Samhain se sont refermées. Le passage sera scellé jusqu'à ce que la magie ancestrale se remette à l'œuvre, dans un an.

_Dans un an, il n'y sera plus. _

Épuisé, il ne songe pas à se lever. Le contact des pierres froides est un ancrage solide, un réconfort que la couchette, si dure soit-elle, ne lui offre pas.

C'est vers l'autosacrifice que le temps le pousse. Bientôt, bientôt, ce mage noir qui fait entendre parler de lui en Angleterre – _quel est son nom, déjà ?_ – se présentera à lui, demandera des informations sur la baguette de sureau.

Alors il mourra, car jamais il n'enverra cet homme profaner la tombe d'Albus.

_Pose ta tête endormie, mon amour  
Humaine sur mon bras infidèle… _**(9) **

La mort ne l'effraie plus.

_Et l'oubli ? _

Certes... Le désir d'être reconnu bouille encore dans ses veines, mais il a appris à tempérer cette envie. _Car en quoi un prisonnier pourrait-il se permettre la reconnaissance ? _

Lorsqu'il se redresse, son dos craque, lui arrache une grimace.

La lueur blafarde de la lune tombe sur lui. Songeur, il la contemple un instant.

_Serein. _

Il ne sourit pas – ces manifestations de joie, il les conserve soigneusement afin d'être en mesure de les lancer au visage de celui qui viendra le tuer. Mais Samhain a laissé sa trace en lui – il le sent. L'envie de vivre n'est plus. Lui qui désirait plus que tout l'immortalité, sa mort, il l'appelle à présent.

_Demeurer encore, lorsque l'on est le dernier, est la réelle cruauté de cet endroit. _

Il ne sourit donc pas, mais il regarde la lune, dont la blancheur lui rappelle inexorablement la peau d'albâtre d'un jeune homme autrefois si vivant, un jeune homme dont les cendres, aujourd'hui, ne brûlent plus que dans sa mémoire.

_Il est un endroit au bout du monde où stagnent les âmes. Un endroit d'où l'on ne peut revenir intact… _

_**  
Là où tu te trouves, penses-tu à moi parfois ? **_

**  
Fin.**

(1) Johann Gottlieb Fichte, « Il existe un autre monde ».  
(2) William Shakespeare, « Sonnets ».  
(3) Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, « Le roi des Aulnes ».  
(4) Oscar Wilde, « Le Portrait de Dorian Gray » (partiellement cité).  
(5) Friedrich von Schiller, « Le Pèlerin » (partiellement cité).  
(6) Wystan Hugh Auden, « Berceuse » (partiellement cité).  
(7) Heinrich Heine, _VII - Affrontenbourg_ dans « Le Livre de Lazare ».  
(8) Johann Gottlieb Fichte, « Il existe un autre monde ».  
(9) Wystan Hugh Auden, « Berceuse ».


End file.
